


Qiana's pregnancy days

by Princessofthedogs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Event before Just give him a chance and forgive him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs
Summary: I wanted to make a story about Qiana when she was pregnant.
Kudos: 1





	1. 1 Months

**Author's Note:**

> Killian and Walter are mentioned in the story

“Go pack your things Qiana immediately!” Her aunt barks. “You can’t do this to me!” She had tears in her eyes. “I can!” She snaps. Then the lady left her to be alone.

Qiana brought a small house. “Andy can you believe that our mom just kicks Qiana out of the house!” Judy roars. “Why?” Andy asked. “Only because she’s pregnant!” She barked. “What!” Andy shouted in shock. Qiana watches Judy yelling at Andy about their mom.

While Qiana is eating four scoops of ice cream with fudge syrup, sprinkles and even brownies.

She ended the call with her brother Andy. Judy sighed and swallowed hard.

She’s a jerk, she growls.

I’m so sorry Judy, Qiana had tears in her eyes. It’s all my fault… Judy looks at her and walks up to her.

It’s not your fault, Qiana. Judy grabbed Qiana’s hand and held it. Things happen, she was telling her.

I know things will get better later in life and sometimes bad things can happen…

I bet the jackass of a father found out what he did wrong for leaving you. Qiana knows it’s not true about the father leaving her. She knew that she was raped. She has to lie to her family.

Second week…

Look at me, Judy. “What’s wrong Qiana?” She softly smiles. I’ve been gaining weight and I’m fat now, she cried. You’re not fat Qiana, Judy just smiled. “You’re gorgeous and beautiful Qiana!” She grins at her. “I am?” Qiana smiles. “Yes, You are!” Then Qiana’s tummy growls.

“You’re hungry?” She smirked at her. I guess I’m, she frowns. “What are you craving Qiana?” Judy gave her a sly smile. A big dish of Mac Cheese, Cookies and Brownies, she licked her lips. Oh Qiana, Judy chuckles. You know that I have to feed a baby that’s in me, Qiana shook her head up and down.

You’re cooking is so good Judy! Ah no problem, Judy smiled.

Third week…

At the San Diego Bay Animal Hospital…. “Dr. Qiana, how many weeks are you?” The six nurse asked. Guys you don’t have to call me that, she gave a small smile. You can call me by my name. “Again, how many weeks are you?” They asked agian.

I’m in my third week, she smiles big. I am going to be a single mom I guess, she swallows hard. “What! You too!” They shouted. Yes, Qiana frowned. We single moms too, they said. “How did you become a single mom?” Katie asked. My husband left me, she frowned. I knew it, Katie growled.

Qiana began to cry. Don’t cry Qiana it’s not your fault, Fifi went to comfort her. Men, Wendy and Maria snarled. “Why do men leave their wives? Sadie shook her head. Because they don’t want to be part our kid’s lives, Gwen said. Most men go for their jobs and didn’t gave a dammet about their kids. They don’t want to a dad.

Gwen frowned. Qiana we got your back.

Four week….

5AM February 18, 2019…

She put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it. “You’re hungry?” She rubs her belly. “Me too!” She grins. She prepared herself a waffles with whip cream on it. She was enjoying herself


	2. 2 Months

5 weeks later…

She had a medium belly now. Say cheese! Qiana smiled for the picture. “Why are you taking a picture of me in work Wendy?” Qiana smirked. Qiana smiled. A secret, Wendy puts a finger over her mouth. After work and she went to the store to buy maternity clothes. Oh my gosh look at this, Katie pointed out. Isn’t it a Oh my gosh look at this, Katie pointed out. “Isn’t it adorable?” Katie grins. “Yes it is!” Qiana nodded her head with a smile.

6 week… 

“Qiana are you ready to see your baby?” Fifi asked. She nods. The doctor knocks on the door.Good evening Qiana and your friend Fifi. Good evening Dr. Sara. “You’re ready for your ultrasound of your baby?” Sara smiles. I’m going to start putting the gel on your stomach, ok Qiana. The doctor was move it around her belly. The doctor had a big smile on her face. Qiana, I’ve but you’re be super happy when I tell that your having twins. “What! Really?” Qiana was over joy. “That’s wonderful news! I can’t wait to tell my cousins, other aunts and uncles!” She had a big smile. When she got home she going to call her cousin Andy and Judy because they live in Las Vegas. He was married and has kids too. She knew that Andy worked at Casino with father in law. “Hi, Andy, how you been?” She asks him. I’ve good Qiana. “I’ve heard you’re pregnant right?” He had awe. “Yes,I’m but do you want her the greatest new ever!” She cheered. “What is it, Qiana?” He smiles over the phone. “I’m having twins!” She said with happiness. “That’s great Qiana!” He smiles softly over the phone. “Can you say hi to Judy for me?” She asked. “Sure!” He said with smile.

7 weeks… 

Walter I have great news, she smiled. But he didn’t answer. She frowned. “I wonder why he didn’t answer?” She frowns. He’s probably busy at work… 

8 week… 

Look at your belly now, Fifi said. It’s growing. Qiana just smiled. Well I have to see a animal who needs me. Hi boy, she was petting the dog. The dog was super happy. The man staring at her red bite marks on her neck. She stopped look at the paperwork of Rocky and felt him staring at her. She turned to the man and just smile. He snaps out of staring. Ok you dog just needs his vaccine shot.


	3. 3 Months

9 weeks…

Oh Qiana, Judy smiled. You’re eating everything I’ve made. I guess the twins are pretty happy now, she winked. Qiana giggles. You know my husband won’t be happy with me, she frowned. You don’t need him, Judy frowns.

“Why did you have to go back?” Qiana started to cry. Qiana, you know that I’m a chief in a casino back at Vegas, she frowned.

But I promise that I will come back, Judy held her hand. Andy will come and see you. Qiana smiles back and nodded. Later Saturday afternoon she was at the park. She was sitting next to the tree taking photos.

10 weeks...

Ok Buster, let’s see what you need, she smiled. The dog was happy to see her.

The woman was smiling at Qiana. I’m going to ask her a question; she whispers to her son. Mom please no, he shook his head. His dog looked at him. “How many weeks are you?” The lady asked.

Qiana smiles. “I’m in my 10th week!” She grins. The lady just had a big smile. “Are you having twins?” The asks again. “Yes, I’m!” Qiana giggles.

11th weeks….

“You guys are hungry?” She put her hand on her belly. “Me too!” “What do you want eat?” She asked them. I feel like to eat some tacos and hmm flan, she closed her eyes and licked her lips. The girls told me that I have to go on maternity leave early because my job is stressful, she said her mind.

Fifi and her kids stays with me due to my pregnancy. Fifi, Qiana had her hand on her belly. “Yes, Qiana?” She smiles. “Can we get some tacos and flan, please?” Qiana grins. Fifi smirked and nods at the idea. She ate yummy tacos and flan.

12th weeks….

Fifi, can I tell you something. Sure Qiana, she smiled big. It’s about my brother and husband, she had tears streaming down her face. I’m listening, she gave her a sad look. “I have an older named Lance right?” She frowned. I didn’t know you had an older brother, she frowns.

“What happened to him?” She sadly smiles. He died in his job, Qiana cried. My husband hates and he hates him, she was bawling. “Why do they hate each other?” She frowns. Because my brother thought he was a bad seed.

So he didn’t like him. My husband doesn’t not like him because he hates him more than anything, she had tears in her eyes. Oh Qiana, she frowns.

She made up this story about having a husband. She doesn’t have a husband. Her brother’s archenemy wanted fame him but didn’t succeed. He did get a little bit of revenge to Qiana that was rape.

13th weeks….

“Auntie Qiana?” The two siblings asked. “Yes, Cadence and Cayden?” She grins. “Can we feel your tummy?” They grin. “Of course!” She smiled big. They were rubbing her belly. “I hope it’s twin boys!” Cayden said. “No! She’s going to have twin girls!” She told her older brother.

Now guys let’s not argue now, Qiana Smiled. “What happens if I have a boy and a girl?” She grins. The two siblings just smiled. Auntie Qiana, I’ve your babies are going happy when you their favorite food, Cadence giggled. Oh Cadence, Qiana Smiled.


	4. 4 Months

9 weeks…

Oh Qiana, Judy smiled. You’re eating everything I’ve made. I guess the twins are pretty happy now, she winked. Qiana giggles. You know my husband won’t be happy with me, she frowned. You don’t need him, Judy frowns.

“Why did you have to go back?” Qiana started to cry. Qiana, you know that I’m a chief in a casino back at Vegas, she frowned.

But I promise that I will come back, Judy held her hand. Andy will come and see you. Qiana smiles back and nodded. Later Saturday afternoon she was at the park. She was sitting next to the tree taking photos.

10 weeks...

Ok Buster, let’s see what you need, she smiled. The dog was happy to see her.

The woman was smiling at Qiana. I’m going to ask her a question; she whispers to her son. Mom please no, he shook his head. His dog looked at him. “How many weeks are you?” The lady asked.

Qiana smiles. “I’m in my 10th week!” She grins. The lady just had a big smile. “Are you having twins?” The asks again. “Yes, I’m!” Qiana giggles.

11th weeks….

“You guys are hungry?” She put her hand on her belly. “Me too!” “What do you want eat?” She asked them. I feel like to eat some tacos and hmm flan, she closed her eyes and licked her lips. The girls told me that I have to go on maternity leave early because my job is stressful, she said her mind.

Fifi and her kids stays with me due to my pregnancy. Fifi, Qiana had her hand on her belly. “Yes, Qiana?” She smiles. “Can we get some tacos and flan, please?” Qiana grins. Fifi smirked and nods at the idea. She ate yummy tacos and flan.

12th weeks….

Fifi, can I tell you something. Sure Qiana, she smiled big. It’s about my brother and husband, she had tears streaming down her face. I’m listening, she gave her a sad look. “I have an older named Lance right?” She frowned. I didn’t know you had an older brother, she frowns.

“What happened to him?” She sadly smiles. He died in his job, Qiana cried. My husband hates and he hates him, she was bawling. “Why do they hate each other?” She frowns. Because my brother thought he was a bad seed.

So he didn’t like him. My husband doesn’t not like him because he hates him more than anything, she had tears in her eyes. Oh Qiana, she frowns.

She made up this story about having a husband. She doesn’t have a husband. Her brother’s archenemy wanted fame him but didn’t succeed. He did get a little bit of revenge to Qiana that was rape.

13th weeks….

“Auntie Qiana?” The two siblings asked. “Yes, Cadence and Cayden?” She grins. “Can we feel your tummy?” They grin. “Of course!” She smiled big. They were rubbing her belly. “I hope it’s twin boys!” Cayden said. “No! She’s going to have twin girls!” She told her older brother.

Now guys let’s not argue now, Qiana Smiled. “What happens if I have a boy and a girl?” She grins. The two siblings just smiled. Auntie Qiana, I’ve your babies are going happy when you their favorite food, Cadence giggled. Oh Cadence, Qiana Smiled.


	5. 5 Months

18th weeks…

“Andy, I am really glad to see you!” She grins. You are looking good Qiana, he smirked. “Andy! Why are you doing here?” His mom was mad. I am here to see my cousin who is pregnant, he snarled. You know her husband left her. “What! You’re married!” She barks.

“Who did you marry?” She snarls.I am not going to tell you, she frowned. We drank on the 14th and told him I was pregnant… He left, she had tears in her eyes. “You’re so irresponsible girl!” The old witch said. “No, wonder you’re a disappointment!” She snaps.

“Mom! Just stop ok just stop!” He barks. You can’t treat your niece like that only because she drank and she’s pregnant. “When she was 2 weeks pregnant you kicked her out of the house! She is your niece!” He roared.

The old witch growls and then left.

Don’t listen to her Qiana, he told her. Qiana was crying and knowing that she lying to everyone.

19th weeks…

Her phone ranged and she was happy to hear who it was. “Walter!” She grins. “How’ve you been?” She asked him. Hasn’t been a long time we haven’t heard from each other, she was smiling. Yeah it has, he gave a soft smile. I’ve been good lately and busy at work.

Walter can I tell you some great about me and what has happened the five months. Sure Qiana. “Do you know I have two buns in the oven?” She giggles. “W…what…? You’re pregnant?” He frowns. “Yes!” Isn’t that great, she had a big smile.

Walter froze and remembering that she told him about Killian raping her for revenge. “Walter…? Are you still there?” Qiana frowns. Yes, I am, he nods. Qiana I guess you can’t come to my wedding; he frowns. “You’re getting married…?” She sniffs.

I happy for you Walter, she tried not cry. She knows that she has feelings for him. “So, when is the wedding?” She asked with a sad smile. Next November. “That sounds like fun!” She smiles silently. Well Qiana it’s good to hear that you’re doing well.

The phone call ended.

She closed her eyes tightly.

20th weeks…

“Are you excited to see your baby boy and girl?” Gwen asked. Yes, I am Gwen, Qiana nods with a smile on her face. Qiana down at her belly smiling until a started to laugh. Rick look at her, she whispers to him. He smirks. Maybe her husband left her, she made fun of her.

Gwen glares at the two couple. I think you should shut up, Gwen snarled. “Who do you think you are to tell me to shut up?” She snarls. I’m her friend who got her back and her other friends are not here right but take turns to take her to the doctor.

The couple growls. They got called by the nurse. Qiana was crying. Don’t listen to them Qiana, Gwen held her hand. She gave Gwen a nod with a sad smile.

21st weeks…

Qiana was sitting there in the backyard with her eyes closed. My cousins died in a car accident, my aunt died of a sickness, my brother died because of Killian, my parents died in car accident too, Qiana remembering what happened to her family.

Tears steaming down her face.


	6. 6 Months

22nd weeks…

Oh Qiana, Fifi softly chuckles. “What!” She smirks. You ate all of the chocolate chips cookies that I made. “I did?” She chuckles nervously. I’m so sorry Fifi I was hungry, she frowned. “Would you like some soup?” She asks her. “What of soup?” Qiana looks curiously. Chicken noodle soup, she grins. I always make for my kids, she smiles.

Qiana’s eyes lit up. “This is really good!” She grins. Qiana ate really fast. Thank you, Qiana said. “It’s no problem!” She grins. It was my husband’s favorite; she gave a sad smile. Qiana frowned. He was an amazing man and kind. Qiana he died of cancer, tears steaming down her face.

I’m so sorry Fifi, Qiana started to cry too. That’s ok and you know he will always be with you, Fifi smiled.

Qiana smiles too.

23rd weeks…

Qiana was seeing the ocean and feeling the ocean breeze. You look beautiful, Qiana.

She turns around to see that he was standing there. “How did you find me?” She was in shock.

I’m not telling you, he smirked. I’m here to see to you, my love. He gets closer to her. He saw her super big belly; he had a devilish smile.

It looks like you’re having twins, he kept with the devilish smile. I am having twins; she grits her teeth. He had a big smirk on his face. “That’s wonderful!” He sneers.

He bends down to feel her belly. “Don’t touch me!” She barks. “I can touch you if I want!” He snarls. “Like I told you I don’t want you in their lives!” She grits her teeth. He snarled at her.

“Do you know who’s the father of your children?” He snarls. She frowned. “Answer me!” He barks. Y…you, she cried. He smugly smiled at her. I think I should be leaving now Killian, she spiteful glare with tears.

Then she left him standing there by himself. He growled.

24th weeks…

You look beautiful Qiana, Katie said. Sure, she does, Wendy smiled.

“Joey, Sam! Don’t touch the gifts!” Katie yelled at them. Boys, she shook her head. Auntie Qiana, Cadence smiled.

“Yes, Cadence?” I was wondering what you are going to name your baby girl. Well I’m going to name her Nakia, Qiana smiles.

“That’s a pretty name!” She grins. “Mom!” Lola said. “Yes, Lola?” Wendy asked. Jim was messing around with Joey and Sam. “Why are you telling me? Why don’t you tell his mom?” Wendy said.

The girl nodded and ran to Sadie. “Maddie don’t go near the gifts!” Maria told her daughter. Don’t worry Maria, Sadie said. Aunt Maria Jim is messing around with Joey and Sam. Maria sighed and looked at her son.

“Well I guess it's time to open the gifts!” Katie said. This one is from me, Katie said. “Oh my gosh this is so cute for Nakia! A sailor outfit it’s perfect for Colton!” Qiana giggles. Wendy passed Qiana a photo album. Qiana had a big smile on her face.

“It’s beautiful!” She had tears of joy. I took pictures of you throughout your weeks and months. “Thank you!” She gave her a side hug. “These dresses are so cute, Maria!” She told her. I know they are, they giggled.

“Sadie what did you get Qiana?” Maria asked her. I got her books for her babies. “By the way where is Gwen?” She asks again. Oh, she is bringing the gifts she brought for her. Well there she is now. Jeff, Georgia being the gifts! She yelled at her kids. “Qiana you look gorgeous as ever!” Thank you, Gwen, Qiana smiled.

Qiana saw that she her bring a lot of gifts. I know I got you a lot of gifts but you I have two jobs and I got the things you need. I’m a lawyer and nurse for animals. Qiana I made this teddy bear your son and I made your daughter a dog, Fifi smiled.

They are very adorable, she smiled. They are having a good time.

25th weeks…

Qiana was smiling at the photo album and knowing that she will put more photos in the empty spaces. She gets up from her chair and walks to the closet mirror thinking to herself. “What your uncle would say about you guys?” She asks them.

He will say that… She stopped and realized that he will say who’s the father. She will be scared to tell him who it is. He probably won’t love them, she frowned. She snaps out that phase. He will love you, she smiled.


	7. 7 Months

26th weeks…

Qiana rubbing her belly and humming to them. “Who will you guys look like?” She softly smiles. “Like me or your dad?” she gave a sad smile. Colton, you probably look like your dad. With his characterizes and his personality. Nakia, you look like me but with his pale blue eyes.

Your daddy is a bad person, she had tears in her eyes. I hope you Colton never be like your dad, she frowned. She got up from her chair and went to see herself in the mirror. She smiled at herself.

27th weeks…

“Qiana do you have any family nearby or out of state?” Fifi Looked Curious. I do have family outside of California, she frowns. “Where do they live?” Fifi asked. Some live in Vegas, others live in Miami. They are too busy to come see me. Fifi frowns.

“Have about your parents?” She frowned. They died when I was little, she sniffs. “How?” Fifi looked hurt. In a car accident, she had tears in her. Qiana rubbed her belly and cried. They will be overjoyed that I was pregnant, closed her eyes. I’m sure they will be, Fifi gave a soft smile.

28th weeks…

“Auntie Qiana, what was your husband like?” Cadence had curious eyes. “Cadence! You don’t ask that!” Her mom told her. Don’t worry Fifi. Well Cadence… He has this pale blue eyes and an accent. He was a gentleman and kind to me.

But he broke my heart. “Why?” She tilts her head to the side. Qiana froze and tears streaming down her face.

Remembering what he did to her and she lying to everyone. She was raped. But to needed to kept a secret.

Cadence frowned. But sweetheart he’s not a good person, Qiana cried.

29th weeks…

She was eating a Cupcakes. Oh Auntie Qiana, Cadence giggles. I guess your babies are happy be now.

Yes they are, Qiana smirked. I guess you will be even happier when I give you this. “What is it?” She grins. It’s a picture frame!” Qiana smiles. I made it, Cadence smiles. Thank you Cadence, grins.


	8. 8 Months

30th weeks…

Mommy is going tell about my life you my sweeties. As she had her hand on her belly. Your mommy has a big brother, she smiled. He was a good person. He was overprotective of me and I’m his little daisy. Your uncle was a spy, she smiled.

We went to stop your daddy but didn’t end well, she gave a sad smile. He didn’t win but he killed your uncle, she cried. Do you know I’m a vet? Sweeties well find out soon, she smiled. Your mommy has a best friend too.

He’s very cool guy, she smiled. He’s smart, kind, she smiled at her memories.

31st weeks…

“Qiana! You look beautiful!” Polly smirks. Thank you, Polly, Qiana smiles. “Your belly is huge!” She grins. “I know you’re having twins and that’s great!” She had a big smile on her face. “Hey, Polly how’s your modeling career going?” Qiana said with a soft tone. “It’s going great!” She winks. “How’s your dad?” Qiana frowns. He’s doing well, she frowned.

“Can I feel your belly?” She wink at her. “Sure!” Qiana giggles. Polly smiles big. “Hey Qiana, who’s the dad of your babies?” Polly asks her. Qiana froze. He left me, she cried. Polly frowns. “Yeah but what's his name?” She asks her. You want to know his name, Qiana closed her eyes tight.

His name is Killian. “Really?” Polly gives a sad look. He doesn’t have a last name. I don’t want to talk about him ok Polly, Qiana cried. Qiana do you know that he is. “What?” Qiana looks at her with curious eyes. He’s a jerk who left an amazing woman in the world, Polly smiles. Qiana turned pink.

32nd weeks…

“Uncle Jon!” Qiana was shocked to see him. “What happened to my little niece?” He barked. I’m pregnant Uncle Jon, Qiana frowns. “Didn’t you know I was pregnant?” She frowns. “No! Who’s the son of a bitch who knocked you up!” He snarled. He’s not here, she frowns.

“If he was here, I was going to kick his ass!” He was getting really mad. “Do you know I’m having twins?” She smiled. “WHAT!” He was pissed. “When I find him he will be dead meat!” He snarled. Oh uncle Jon, Qiana rolls her eyes.

33rd weeks…

My sweeties, she sang. She rubs her belly and singing to them. “You’re hungry?” Me too, she smiles. “What do you want to eat? Hmm? Do you want Oreos?” I guess it’s a yes then, she smiled.

Fifi just smiled at Qiana. “Did you eat all of the Oreos?” Fifi smirks. “Yes, I did!” She sneers. I know I look terrible, she cried. No you don’t Qiana, Fifi gave a sly smile. “You look beautiful!” She winks at her.

I do, Qiana smiles big. “Of course you do! You’re a beautiful woman with two babies!” Fifi smiled. Thank you Fifi, Qiana blushed.


	9. 9 Months

34 weeks….

It is almost time for you sweeties to come into this world, Qiana smiles. She rubbed her belly. She went to sit in the chair in the backyard. She sang to her sweeties.

Day of birth, November 10, 2019….

They showed first her baby boy. She named him Colton. Qiana we must push again ok. She nodded. She screams once more. They passed her baby boy and baby girl. She saw that her son that look like his father. He had the same characterizes from him, she thought.

Qiana saw that her daughter Nakia has his pale blue eyes. She even looks like me, she thought again. “Auntie Qiana!” The two siblings ran to her hospital bed. Cayden, Cadence meet Colton and Nakia, Qiana smiles.

They had a big smile on their faces. She so small, Cadence said. She’s beautiful Qiana, Fifi said.

She even looks like you, Fifi smiles. Colton looks just like his father a lot, Qiana said with a sad smile.

I am sure he will be a handsome man and respectful man one day. Qiana smiles.

The end


End file.
